Thundercats A New Dawn
by kermit187
Summary: A Thundercats (1980s version) / Star Trek The Next Generation crossover starting after Mumm-Ra is finally defeated.


Tygra watched Cheetara as she slept next to him. He wished he could do the same. As new Lord of the Thundercats, he had even more on his mind than usual. The Federation Starship Enterprise was still in orbit around Third Earth following the battle for the planet, which had seen the deaths of Mumm-Ra and Lion-O. None of the remaining Thundercats were particularly upset by Lion-O's death. He had never been very popular with the others.

Tygra glanced at Cheetara again as she stirred but didn't wake. He was glad – she had used her sixth sense far too much recently and was exhausted. It was Lion-O's fault. He had insisted that she use her gift to assist the half Betazoid counsellor Deanna Troi. She would have done so anyway but, with Lion-O's help, she had pushed herself too far again.

The Enterprise was due to stay for a few days longer, giving the crew the chance of a little shore leave. Tygra hoped that, if Cheetara's condition remained as it was, Beverly Crusher wouldn't object to an extra patient.

In the morning, Tygra woke first after a few hours of sleep. Cheetara still lay beside him and he hardly dared to move for fear of disturbing her. It wasn't long until she woke too.

"Hi." He smiled, kissing her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better but still not 100 per cent."

"I'd never ask you to do this."

"I know you wouldn't but we can't rule out using it forever. There have been times when my sixth sense has been vital."

"I meant I wouldn't ever ask you to over use it. I've seen what it does to you too many times. Can I bring you breakfast?"

"I can't get too dependent on you."

"I have no objection to looking after you."

"Maybe not but you can't just focus on me. I wish you could be we have guests at the moment."

He nodded an acknowledgement. "You're right, as usual. I'll be meeting Captain Picard later."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No, just rest."

Tygra watched her sit up and get out of bed. Even that seemed to tire her further. She stayed in the Lair that day, even though it was lovely outside. She spent most of the time in her quarters. No one seemed to need any help with anything but she suspected they only told her that because of her current condition.

It was mid-afternoon and she lay on her back. She had difficulty sleeping during the day and wished she could be of use to someone. Voices suddenly materialised from outside and Cheetara went to the window. Tygra and some of the Enterprise crew had transported to Third Earth. She recognised Will, Deanna and Beverly. Something told her that the doctor would be on her way for an extra house call. Sure enough, Tygra arrived a few minutes later with Beverly and Deanna.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Not too bad."

"I know you probably think you don't need this but Doctor Crusher agreed to see you. Panthro needs some help with the tank so that's where I'll be."

Deanna watched him leave. "He adores you."

"Sometimes I wonder why, I don't deserve him."

"Why do you say that?" The Betazoid asked, as Beverly scanned her with a medical tricorder.

"Tygra and I can both have problems with self-confidence. We're a perfect match really." She glanced at the doctor. "What do you think?" She wondered, in reference to the tricorder results.

"Nothing you didn't know already. It shows severe exhaustion.

She nodded. "Not much of a surprise." She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You haven't. We have medical equipment that you don't. It is not a waste of my time at all. I'm a doctor. How long does your recovery usually take?"

"It depends on how serious it is. Previously, it's taken months at its worst. The main difference now is that Tygra is Lord."

"Lion-O was the one who really pushed you to use the sixth sense, right?"

"Yes. I use it when I know I have to. Lion-O insisted I use it even when it was clear to everyone that I was already tired and had used it too much. I think Tygra would prefer me not to have it at all."

"So you can't exhaust yourself and he doesn't have to see you the way you are now."

"Possibly."

The Enterprise officers left a short while later, leaving Cheetara alone again. She had assured them she would be alright on her own and hoped that they would simply re-join the landing party. Soon Panthro appeared at her door.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she let him in.

"How did it go with the doctor?"

"Fine. There's nothing she can do. Her medical tricorder showed what we already knew."

He nodded, not being surprised either. "How are you?"

"Feeling useless. I hate being stuck inside and not being able to do anything or help anyone."

"I know you do."

"Did you get the tank sorted?"

"Yes. Tygra's now over at the Tower of Omens. Commander Riker and a couple of the other crew members wanted to see it."

"Where are the kittens?"

"Out on the space boards."

"Have they been ok since Lion-O died? I've hardly seen them."

"I think it shook them a little more than the rest of us but they're back on form now. Don't worry about them. They know how tired you are at the moment. To be honest, I think they're much more concerned with your welfare than being bothered about Lion-O. They viewed him the same way we did."

"They don't need to worry about me. Will you tell them that?"

"But you know that they will, whatever we say. Come on, you need to get outside for a while."

"I'm ok."

"You're not. I've seen this reaction from you before when you're like this. The negativity is setting in and it gets to you badly enough when you're at full strength."

"Panthro, you're got enough to do without having to waste your time with me."

"Nothing is more important than making sure you're ok. Anyway, Tygra might be back from the Tower soon." He took her shoulders and steered her out of the door, along the corridor.

Cheetara knew he was too strong for her to struggle out of his grip. They didn't go far from the Lair but she was pleased to get some fresh air. They met a handful of Starfleet officers on the planet for shore leave. As they made their way back home a while later, the kittens flew up beside them on the space boards.

"Are you better, Cheetara?" Wily Kat asked.

"Not yet but I'm ok. Don't worry about me."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so but that you for the offer. I'm just very tired." She smiled wanly, trying to reassure them.

Seeming satisfied for the moment, they zoomed off again.

"How long do you think that will fool them for?" She asked.

"Not long, if at all."

"Suspected as much. Maybe I shouldn't go back."

"Why not? What do you mean?" He stopped beside her as she paused in mid stride.

"Maybe it would be better for the rest of you if I left the Thundercats and became a recluse or something."

"No chance." He scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the Lair.

"Panthro put me down."

"When we get back."

Again, she knew there was no use in struggling. As they got closer to the Lair, she saw Tygra outside with some Enterprise officers. She knew her returning like this would cause him to worry unnecessarily.

"Panthro let me walk the rest of the way."

"No. You're only saying that because Tygra's here."

Even from a distance, she saw him quickly finish the conversation so he could come over to join them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm ok."

"She's got it into her head that she should leave the Thundercats. Apparently, it would be better for the rest of us." Panthro told him.

Hearing someone else say it aloud made her dissolve into tears. Whatever was left holding her together disappeared completely. Through the tears, she heard Tygra ask Panthro to carry her inside and up to her quarters. Tygra wasn't far behind them and, when he arrived, Panthro left.

"How would we be better off without you?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have to bother with me when I'm like this." She said, still crying. "I'm just a burden."

"That's not true."

"I'm no good. I should have been the one to die."

"That isn't true either. We'd all be a lot worse off without you. You know that I love you and also how much the kittens need you."

"You should go. Commander Riker and the others will be waiting for you."

"No, I'm staying right here. Panthro can deal with them and he knows where I am if he needs me."

"But…"

"But nothing. I've never seen you this bad before. I thought you were getting better."

"Physically perhaps I am a little but not emotionally."

"I shouldn't have missed it. I'm sorry."

"Tygra, you've got nothing to apologise for."

"If I hadn't been so caught up with everything that's been going on then it might be different."

"We've all been caught up in the situation and you have more responsibility now. You can't only look after me."

"Perhaps not all the time but I can right now. Being Lord is no reason for missing it. If anything it makes it worse."

"You're getting as bad as me. We're feeding off each other for negativity."


End file.
